Merry Christmas
by Silverflare07
Summary: A L/G christmas story. Sorry title suxs.


Disclaimer: You all know very well that I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Summary: What do you get when you have WAY too much sugar?. . . this! BTW it starts out when she's like five and than speeds up.  
  
((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((())))))*((((())))))*((((())) ))*((((())))))  
  
(Opening scene)McGurie House, a young blonde girl is standing by the Christmas tree  
  
"It's almost Christmas!" A young female voice rang out.  
  
"Lizzie, calm down sweetie."  
  
"But mommy. . . I can't calm down Santa Clause will be coming soon."  
  
"Lizzie, please you must calm down mommy's babysitting for a friend. Their little boy is about your age. Go upstairs and out on your nice outfit. I'm taking you both to go see Santa."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
5 year old Lizzie McGuire rushed up the stairs and hurried to her closet. After many searches she found her nice dress. With red silk fabric and a green ribbon tied in her hair Lizzie thought she looked beautiful.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Lizzie rushed down the stairs, eager to meet whoever was coming to see Santa with her. She ran to her mother who was talking to a woman with black hair. At her feet was a small curly haired boy.  
  
"Honey, this is David Gordon."  
  
"Gor-do?" Lizzie sounded out his name as best she could.  
  
"No, no honey Dav-id Gor-don."  
  
"It's okay Mrs. McGuire, I like Gordo best."  
  
Jo looked at David's mom, who nodded in approval.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Ok," Jo clasped her hands together. "Well let's get into the car and go see Santa!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Lizzie jumped up and let out a squeal of joy.  
  
"Oh. . . David is Jewish."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Gordo tugged at his mother's skirt. "What is it sweetie?"  
  
"I wanna go see Santa Clause."  
  
"Well. . . okay."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
David and Lizzie ran to the car. On the way to the mall Gordo asked Lizzie a very important question.  
  
"What's Christmas."  
  
"Well. . .it's when you get presents. . .and you. . .umm. . ."  
  
Lizzie was 'forced' to stop answering as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
As they got inline to see Santa Lizzie pulled out her list of toys she wanted. She checked it twice (just like Santa) and than looked at Gordo. He was looking at all the elves and candy canes like he'd never seen any of it. When it was time for her to sit on Santa's lap she handed her list to her mother ("Memorized it already Lizzie.") and walked up to the jolly old man in the red suit.  
  
"HO, HO, HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOUNG LADY?"  
  
The Santa's voice boomed out around the mall.  
  
"My name is Lizzie."  
  
"AND HAVE YOU BEEN A GOOD GIRL THIS YEAR, LIZZIE?"  
  
"I think so. I haven't caused a lot of trouble."  
  
"WELL THAN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR CHRISTMAS?"  
  
"Do you see the boy over there standing with my mommy. Well he's Jewish and he doesn't understand Christmas. So I would like it if you could show him the true meaning of Christmas."  
  
"WELL I WILL SEE TO IT THAT HE DOES. YOU'RE A VERY GENEROUS LITTLE GIRL, LIZZIE, AND I THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING A LOT OF PRESENTS FROM SANTA THIS YEAR."  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie hopped off of Santa's lap and ran to her mother.  
  
"Gordo, it's your turn." Jo gave Gordo a gentle push towards Santa.  
  
"No. . .I don't want to anymore."  
  
"Well ok. Let's go home then."  
  
Lizzie walked through the door and ran straight to the fireplace to warm up. Gordo sat next to her and they both waited for Jo to come back with the hot chocolate. "Hey Lizzie what's that plant hanging from your roof?"  
  
Lizzie looked up to where Gordo's gaze was.  
  
"Oh! That's mistletoe." She gave out a small giggle.  
  
"What's mistletoe?"  
  
"It's a plant that you hang from your ceiling and when two people sit under it they have to kiss."  
  
"Does that mean we have to too?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay. I'm ready when you are."  
  
They both leaned in and kissed. It was over as soon as it began but neither one of them saw the flash of the camera.  
  
((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((())))*9 years later*((((()))))*((((()))))  
  
Lizzie pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Hurry up Gordo."  
  
"Coming Lizzie."  
  
A tan boy with curly dark hair grabbed his books and ran to his best friend of nine years.  
  
"How come on the last day of school before Christmas break you have to stay late?"  
  
"Because I'm Gordo and that's what I do."  
  
"Ya, buts that's why I love you." Lizzie laughed and began running for the exit.  
  
"MOM! We're home!"  
  
Lizzie's yell penetrated the entire house.  
  
"Honey, go wait by the fireplace I'm making some hot chocolate."  
  
"Okay!'  
  
Lizzie and Gordo dumped their book bags on the couch and sat by the fireplace, which had a cheery fire burning.  
  
Lizzie sighed and looked up.  
  
"Umm. . .Gordo."  
  
"Mhmm." Gordo replied without even looking up. "Two things. One, did you ever figure out the meaning of Christmas, and two we're sitting under mistletoe again."  
  
Gordo's head snapped up and he looked at Lizzie, both were blushing like mad.  
  
"Well, you know what that means. . ."  
  
They shared a kiss, a little longer than their first, again neither one saw the flash of a camera.  
  
(((())))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*Christmas Day 11 years later*((((()))))  
  
A now 25 year old Lizzie opened the door for her mother. Her mother, father, and Matt had decided to spend Christmas day with Lizzie and her new husband Gordo.  
  
"Hey mom, hey dad, hi Matt. Come on in we're going to exchange gifts in a few minutes."  
  
They walked inside the nice sized tow bedroom apartment (Lizzie and Gordo were expecting a daughter mid January.) and went straight to the tree.  
  
"Ok time to open gifts."  
  
Gordo walked out with a handful of gifts and began distributing them. When everyone had his or her gifts Jo spoke up.  
  
"Ok, well I think we should let the married couple go first. . .well the newer married couple anyway." She gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lizzie opened the gift to both Gordo and her from her mom, to find a two- picture picture frame. It folded over so she opened it slowly and let out a gasp. She showed it to Gordo who laughed and went to put it on the entertainment center.  
  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Lizzie leaned over to hug them.  
  
They all continued to open gifts.  
  
(End Scene)The two-picture picture frame. We see on the left a picture of a 5 year old Lizzie and Gordo kissing under the mistletoe and on the right a similar picture except they're 14.  
  
*((((()))))*(((()))))*((((()))))*((((()))))*((((())))))*((((()))))*((((()))) )*((((()))))  
  
Thanks for reading! R&R please! 


End file.
